Back for You ONE-SHOOT
by Sayaka Matou
Summary: Yang bisa kukatakan dalam hati adalah... Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi walaupun hanya sebantar, Kougami Shinya.


_**Psycho-Pass**_ belongs to **Production I.G, FUNimation**

Anime by** Urabochi Gen**

**Psycho-Pass © Psycho-Pass Production Comitee**

**Back for You © Sayaka Matou**

**Pairing : Tsunemori Akane X Kougami Shinya**

.

.

.

ENJOY!

Ini sudah larut malam, semua anggota Divisi 1 sudah tidak ada di kantor itu lagi dan lampu kantor sudah semuanya mati. Tidak untuk Akane Tsunemori, wanita itu masih berada di depan komputer di ruangannya yang gelap. Inspektur itu masih tetap bekerja menyelidiki Makishima Shougo, pembunuh paling berbahaya di negaranya. Sesekali Akane mengantuk. Tetapi ia tidak ingin berhenti bekerja.

"Huaaaaa! Kougami-san!" Akane menyebut nama pria yang sangat ia cintai dengan suara keras. Sayangnya, dia pergi tanpa menemui Akane. Pria itu hanya meletakkan surat di meja Akane sebelum Akane terbangun dari tidurnya.

_Aku harap dia ada disini sekarang…_ Katanya dalam hati.

Air mata Akane mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya dan ia menyadarinya.

"Tsunemori… Kau disini?" Terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

Benar! Ada orang di balik pintu. Pria tinggi dengan helm di kepalanya, ia membawa ransel dan lehernya tertutup jaket. Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan Akane di dalamnya

"Si-siapa kau? Mau apa kau kemari?" Akane kaget dan berdiri dari kursinya. Tidak ada _Dominator_ disana, jadi Akane tidak bisa mengetahui siapa pria yang datang.

"Tenanglah.. Ini Aku." Pria itu melepas ransel dan helmnya. "Kougami Shinya." Lanjut pria itu.

"Ko-Kougami-san… Kau kembali?" Akane mengucek matanya memastikan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kougami.

_Itu benar Kougami-san.. Tidak diragukan lagi! Itu benar dia!_

"Tsunemori.." Kougami tidak menggunakan kata 'Inspektur' lagi untuk memanggil namanya.

"Aku bukanlah Kougami Shinya yang kau kenal sebelumnya, Tsunemori. Setelah ini, mungkin aku akan dicap sebagai seorang pembunuh. Aku akan membunuh Makishima Shougo dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan bekerja disini lagi…" Jelas Kougami.

Kougami berjalan menuju meja lamanya dan memutar kursinya hingga 180 derajat. Dan menatap Akane. Ia mendapati wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya menangis. Ia ingin menghiburnya, menghapus air matanya tetapi Kougami terlalu takut untuk melakukannya, ia takut Akane marah.

"Tsunemori…" Ia mencobanya, tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah wanita itu.

"BAKA!" Akane berlari memeluk Kougami. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi jaket Kougami.

"Maafkan aku.." Itulah yang Kougami hanya bisa katakan sekarang.

Kougami melepaskan Akane dari pelukannya, menghapus air mata Akane dengan ibu jarinya dan menjelaskan bahwa ia kembali hanya untuk bertemu Akane. Pria tinggi itu memegang kedua pundak Akane, melemparkan senyuman manis padanya.

"Kougami-san.. Aku ingin ka – " kalimat itu terpotong. Akane terduduk di kursi lama Kougami. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kaget.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Kougami mencium bibirnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Akane akhirnya memejamkan mata, menikmatinya…

"Cu-cukup Kougami-san." Akane membuka matanya dan mendorong Kougami menjauh darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsunemori Akane."Itulah yang Kougami katakan. Kalimat itu membuat Akane terkejut.

"Tapi maafkan aku, aku harus pergi mengejar Makishima. Lalu membunuhnya.." Kougami memakai ransel dan mengambil helmnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. "Terima kasih, dan jangan katakan kepada yang lain kalau aku kemari malam ini.." Kougami melangkah menjauh.

"Oh! Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah aku berhasil membunuhnya, Tsunemori."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Lalukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kougami-san." Akane tersenyum.

Kougami berbalik berjalan menuju Akane. Mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Jangan pernah lupakan malam ini, Tsunemori Akane. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Kougami.

"I-iya.. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa.." Akane menepuk bahu Kougami tiga kali. Pria itu memeluknya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kougami melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akane sampai ia berhasil membunuh Makishima Shougo.

_Kau tahu Kougami-san? Dengan melihatmu malam ini saja aku sudah sangat senang.. Terima Kasih.._

Akane kembali duduk di kursinya, menatap komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Di ruangan gelap itu – sendirian. Senyuman manisnya muncul perlahan, Akane menyebut nama pria itu sekali lagi: Kougami Shinya..

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR BARU, ACC BARU, FANFIC BARU! gomen kalo aneh hehe, maklum baru pertama kali ^^a**

**fanfic Psycho-Pass pertama Saya-chan loh~**

**jangan jadi silent readers dong ^^ mohon untuk review ya minna :)**

**arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
